This invention relates to a container and drinking cup; more particularly, to a container that releasably confines a quantity of liquid soluble material in a storage compartment below the floor of the container, the compartment adapted to be broken, a portion of which forms a removable straw or liquid stirrer.
The prior art teaches a variety of containers, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,798,339, 2,766,796; 3,033,420; 3,262,596; 3,606,068; 3,534,736; 3,915,296; 3,920,120 and others.